


Presents

by irwin8hemmings



Category: 5SOS
Genre: ...kind of, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy!Kink, Fluff, Gay Sex, Lashton - Freeform, Luke is needy, M/M, Smut, Subspace, Toys, dom!ashton, little!luke, luke is a snarky little shit, sub!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwin8hemmings/pseuds/irwin8hemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukey loves presents, especially when they're from daddy.</p><p>Or, Ashton hasn't let Luke cum in over 4 days and his boy is so, so desperate.  So, Ashton comes home with a butt plug for his princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents

Lukey loved presents, especially when they were from daddy.   So when Ashton arrived home from work with a surprise, Luke was all over him. 

Daddy had bought Luke gifts in the past, and they tended to lean more towards the extravagant side. Sometimes they were sets of expensive lingerie, designer makeup, or shoes. On one occasion, Daddy bought Lukey a pair of Yves Saint Laurent panties that he only wore on _very_ special days.

Ashton hadn’t bought Luke anything recently though, because he had smashed one of daddy’s prized vases and tried to hide the evidence (which he had been thoroughly spanked for).  But now Ashton had child proofed the house (including his prided ornaments) and Luke was more or less off the hook.

So, Luke was practically bouncing when he got a phone call from daddy saying that he bought his boy a very special present and would give it to him when he got back from work.

“But daddy I want it now!” Luke whined into the line.

“Baby, daddy is at work right now. You can have it when I get home, OK?  Stop being fussy and make yourself busy.” Ashton chided Luke for whining.

“There’s nothing to do! You won’t let me do anything!” Luke had been particularly… cranky, for the past few days because Ashton cut off his porn searches, claiming, “It’s for you're own good Lukey, baby’s shouldn’t be watching adult things like that.” Luke knew it was just to rile him up, have him begging for daddy to touch him sooner, but he didn’t dare watch any more of the adult videos because he would be spanked raw if Ashton found out. And Ashton would find out.

“There are plenty of things to do, sweetheart. You could color, draw, play your guitar, watch some TV.” Ashton listed off things his baby was permitted to do, but none satisfied Luke. He hadn't gotten off in 4 days and was bursting at the seams to cum.

“But daddy…” Luke started, trailing off, “I need you.” The last part was almost a whisper.

“Hm? Sorry, sweetheart I didn’t catch that.” They both knew that Ashton did hear what Luke said, he just wanted his boy to say it again.

“I-I need you, daddy. I’m all hard and you won’t let me do anything about it.” Luke grumbled through the phone line dejectedly.

Ashton hummed.  There was a short pause before he began again, sounding a tad more invested than before, “Is that so? Don’t worry Lukey, daddy will be home in about 3 hours, I’m sure you can wait that long.  Remember that only good boys get presents.  I Love you, sweetheart."

"I know, daddy.  'Love you to."

And then the line when dead.

Now he had to wait another 3 hours, with a hard on, until Ashton came home to (hopefully) suck him off. Or if he was lucky, fuck him.

—

When Luke heard Ashton’s keys in the lock, his ears perked up as well as his neglected dick. There was a noticeable wet mark on the front of Luke’s sweat pants, which were considerably tented by this point.   He had been fighting the urge to palm himself because he knew daddy was the only one who got to touch his cock.  The few hours after the call ended had been extra hard for Lukey to keep his hands occupied.  Whenever he was horny he would slip further and further into little space until, sometimes, Ashton would find him mindlessly humping things like pillows or the couch armrests because his poor boy was too little to know to ask daddy for help.  

Luke hadn't slipped very far down yet, but daddy came into the living room to find his baby sprawled out on the couch, cock straining against his pants and leaking precum so much that there was a small dark patch on the tip of Luke's heavily tented sweats.  He was flushed and spread-eagled, looking increasingly more and more spaced out.  

"Hey, baby,"  Ashton greeted Luke softly, as he walked into their living room, carrying his work briefcase with him and putting it down on the coffee table that was in front of their couch, "Looks like someone's needy." he finished with a smirk, eyeing his hard on.  

Luke only replied with a whine.

Ashton sat on the end of the couch and started absentmindedly trailing his fingers up and down Luke's calf.

"What have you been up to today? Were you a good boy while Daddy was gone?"  Ashton registered that his light touches were putting Lukey even more on edge, and stopped.  Luke whined at the retraction of Daddy's hand and squirmed around on the couch. 

"I was a good boy for you all day, Daddy," Luke was a bit breathless, "I didn't touch myself once."  Lukey was so proud of himself for keeping his hands off all afternoon.  

"Well in that case, daddy has a special surprise for you, sweetheart."  Luke's eyes lit up and he sat up, looking wide eyed at Ashton.  Ashton leaned in and pecked his boy on the lips.  Luke responded with fervor, but Ashton moved away and reached for his briefcase.  He unzipped one of the side pockets and pulled out a generic, black, plastic shopping bag.  

Lukey sat on his heels and tipped himself forward, trying to see into the bag Daddy had just procured from his case, but Ashton just pushed him back, gently, by the shoulders.  Luke whined again, bouncing slightly in anticipation.  Ashton leaned forward again and pressed his lips to the boy's, silently calming him.

"Here, baby,"  Ashton passed Lukey the bag, "open your present.  Daddy got it especially for you."  

Luke handled the bag like it had the most fragile piece of pottery inside of it, carefully placing it in his lap.  He took a deep breath through his nose before reaching inside.  His breath caught in his throat when he felt a cool, plastic casing on his fingers.  Ashton looked subtly amused, but seeing Luke so vulnerable and needy made his blood flow strait south, fast.  

It was getting dark outside and one of them should put a lamp on, but they didn't.  The room was a darkening blue and it made Luke look more angelic and innocent, if that was possible, but it was so contrasting from his parted lips, breathing heavy and his hard cock, now peeking out of his boxers and sweats.  Perfect none the less, absolutely perfect.

Luke shakily pulled out the box inside the bag, it was black as well, but velvety with metal on the edges.  He ran his fingers along the buckle holding the lid to the body.  He glanced up at Ashton who was hungrily waiting for him to open the box.

"Go on, baby."  Ashton licked his lips, his words barely more than a whisper.  

Luke unlatched the buckles one by one, there was only two, and kept his gaze trained on Ashton as he slowly pulled open the box.  As his eyes fell on the contents, Luke moaned out loud.  He could feel a flash of heat and pleasure curse through him, settling in his lower stomach.  

Daddy had bought him a big, fat, black butt plug.  It was maybe 4 inches long, way smaller than his daddy's massive cock, but it's girth was impressive.  Even from inside its packaging and how it was fitted into a spongy cavity, Luke could see that it was thicker than daddy, this excited him.  

"What do you think, hm?  Do you like daddy's present?"  Ashton's voice was slow, raspy, sensual; just the way that would push his boy to the next level of horny.  He placed his hand on Luke's leg and started to rub up and down again, raking his nails on his leg, through his sweats. 

"Please, daddy."  Luke drawled out, head lolling to the side, neck bared and open.  

"Use your words, princess.  Tell me what you want."  Ashton took the box off of Luke's lap and placed it on the coffee table, they would be needing it _very_ soon.  He moved forwards to straddle Luke a bit, cupping his face and kissing him with more force than the previous chaste, teasing ones.  

"Mmh, want- want, you."  Luke said between kisses. Ashton pulled away and leaned back on the one armrest of the couch, pulling his boy with him by the hips.  

"Fuck, princess."  Ashton groaned as Luke sat himself right onto his crotch, grinding their hard cocks together and throwing his head back in pleasure.  Ashton dove in and latched onto Luke's neck, sucking dark purple marks into the milky skin there.  He licked over every single one while Lukey wove and locked his fingers into daddy's golden locks and tugged.  

When Luke decided he'd had enough, he gently pushed Ashton's face away from his neck, Ashton's lips dragging over the veins popping out, making Luke shiver.

Eyes glassy and clouded with lust, Luke pushed himself off of daddy's lap.  Wobbling on feeble limbs and Ashton grabbing his hips for further support.

"Wanna suck you off, daddy.  Wanna be a good boy for you."  He was purring as he knelt down in between Ashton's legs.  His words slurring like they did when he went under.  He never got too far down, Ashton made sure of that.  He was always safe to be little with daddy, daddy would always bring him back up again.  

"You're always my good boy, princess."  Ashton toyed with Luke's hair as Luke unbuckled Ashton's belt and unzipped his pants.  Ashton let out an audible groan at the feeling and lifted his hips up so that his pants could come off easier.  

"Take your shirt off, daddy wants to see your beautiful body."  Ashton said, palming himself as Luke threw his jeans off to the side.  Luke reached behind his neck and pulled his white Tee over his head, exposing his tummy and chest.  

"Much better, baby."  Ashton sat languidly, waiting for his boy to make a move on him.

Luke moved forward so he was sandwiched between Ashton's thick thighs and placed his hands at the edge of Ashton's boxers, and trailing his fingertips around and up to his hips.

"Can I, daddy?"  Luke asked, looking up.  His hands were playing with the edges of Ashton's underwear, wanting to pull them off but waiting for the greenlight.

"'Don't have to ask, princess."  

Lukey all but ripped Ashton's boxers off and tossed them far away.  Ashton's cock stood tall and proud, slapping against his stomach and making Luke salivate.

Luke grabbed the shaft and rolled his thumb around the head, collecting the pearls of precum on his finger.  Ashton moaned from above him, rubbing his hands along Luke's chest and shoulders.  Pressing into the hickies on his boy's neck.

Luke brought his face until he was an inch away from his daddy's thick cock and let his breath wash over the sensitive skin there.

"Fuck," Ashton groaned, "Always such a fucking tease."  He gripped Luke's neck a bit tighter, egging him on more.  Forcing his head down towards his dick.

Luke hummed and pressed the softest kiss to the head of Ashton's dick.  Then trailing them down his shaft, all the way to his balls.  Ashton shivered and Luke felt fantastic.  Floaty even.  

He traveled back up the shaft with small sucks and licks, like a two second hickey.  Luke took the head of Ashton's cock into his mouth and gave it a strong suck, feeling some more precum dribble into his mouth.  

Luke licked a thick stripe up Ashton's cock, working faster now; he knew how daddy liked it.

"Get it all wet, princess.  Fuck," Daddy was writhing on the sofa, at mercy to his boy's sinful tongue and hands, "Such a good boy, always does as daddy asks."

Now it was Luke's turn to moan, around Ashton's cock that is.  He loved being a good boy.  It was what he strived to do every day.  The praise and dirty talk mixed together pushed him higher into his floaty mindset.  

Luke spit on his palm and wrapped the sticky hand right around Ashton's girth, tugging up and down in a steady rhythm.  He took his cock down his throat bit by bit.  First the head, then the skin below, then farther, and farther, until there was only room for his two fingers and thumb.  

Lukey could feel his eyes prick with tears as he removed his whole hand and took Ashton's cock deep.

"Oh- God, fuck yes!  Just like that, princess.  Good boy."  Ashton rambled out praise which Luke gobbled up with moans.  They sent vibrations right up Ashton's dick, bringing him closer to the edge.  

Ashton's hips snapped up involuntarily, making Luke gag slightly, the tears overflowing from his face.  But he loved this so much.  Being daddy's good boy, he was a princess.

"M' close, _oh_ fuck!"  Ashton threw his head back.  He had his hands tangled in Luke's hair, pushing him down and pulling up, effectively making Luke deepthroat his cock over, and over again.

"Where do you want me to cum, baby."  Ashton panted.

This was Lukey's favourite question. He wanted daddy's cum everywhere, but today, he wanted it sliding down his throat in a hot, gooey mess.  

Luke just pushed his head further towards Ashton's crotch, he got the message.

Ashton came in a rush of moans and spurts of cum shooting down Luke's throat, making him choke and pull himself off of daddy's softening cock.  There was cum and spit running down his chin, while tears ran down his flushed cheeks and he gasped for breath.  

Ashton melted into the couch and his hands just barely held into Luke's shoulders as his head fell back.  Both were breathing hard, heavy lidded, but needed more.  Luke was starting to squirm in his spot, he had been hard for _too_ long now and needed release.  Ashton knew his boy would need lots of  attending to, which is why he bough the toy, to keep him busy while Ashton could rest his dick.  

"Such a pretty princess with Daddy's cum all over yourself, baby."  Ashton whispered, motioning for Luke to stand up.  

Luke stood up, feeling too tall, and looked down at Ashton.  Ashton sat up and placed his hands on Luke's hips, rubbing his thumbs along his hip bones and v-line, trailing into his boxers.  Luke was sporting a hard on and bucking ever so slightly into Ashton's palm as he groped Luke's clothed junk.

"Look at you," Ashton cooed.  Luke groaned and threw his head back and Ashton pulled down his boxers to his knees, releasing his throbbing cock, "Barely even touched you yet and you're leaking." 

Ashton pumped Luke's cock in his hand, twisting his fist a the tip.

" _Unh_ , yes, daddy.  Please do something."  Luke whined, his eyebrows pinning together as Ashton flicked his slit _just_ right.

"Tell me what you want, princess," Ashton pumped Luke's cock a bit faster now, "Do you want daddy's cock?  Huh?" Ashton's tongue was sinful and Luke was at its mercy.  He let out a continuous string of moans as Ashton jerked him off.

"C'mon, baby.  Talk to, daddy.  'Want your new toy?  How about that, hm?  I know how much you like to be filled up.  Especially by a big, fat cock."  Ashton smirked even more, knowing the effect his words had on Luke.  He listened as Luke babbled out a bunch of gibberish, and knew he was close to cumming.  But, he wasn't letting his baby cum just yet, so he stood up and took his hand off of Luke's cock.

Luke whined at the loss of contact but Ashton pushed his chest against Luke's, grinding their cocks together.  

"Daddy, please."  Luke drawled out,  slumping against Ashton.  Cock hard and dripping.  

"Please what, baby?"  Ashton ran his fingers through Luke's sweaty hair, tugging on the ends, making Luke shiver.

"My toy, I want my toy."  Luke replied.  Sounding drained and fucked out all ready.

"Mmh, good choice, baby.  Daddy thinks you'll love your new toy."  Ashton trailed his hands down to Luke's butt.  Spreading his fingers out and groping each cheek in his hands.  He spread Luke open and dragged his index finger over his hole.  It clenched at the light touch and Luke moaned.

Ashton took his hand off of Luke's ass quickly, making his cheeks slap together, and Ashton added to it with a slap of his hand onto Luke's left cheek.

"Well then go get your toy, sweetheart." Ashton sat back down on the sofa and watched as Luke swayed and stumbled over to the coffee table. He opened up the case his butt plug was in and traced the outlines of it before pulling it out in all its thick, black glory.  

Ashton was getting hard again and wanted Luke to come sit on his dick.  But, he would let his baby play with his toys before he fucked his brains out.  

"C'mere, princess.  Wanna stretch you open and fill your tight hole right up."  Luke nodded languidly and came to sit on Ashton's lap.  Ashton was bombarded with a heap of Luke on his lap, who was sticky and smelled like pure sex; just the way he liked him.

Ashton pressed his lips to Luke's in a kiss.  His tongue licking into his mouth and almost tasting the need that Luke felt.

"All fours for me, baby."  Ashton guided Luke onto his hands and knees on the couch And positioned himself behind his ass.  

Ashton resumed his folding and slapping of Luke's ass cheeks untill he was begging for Ashton to put something inside of him.

"What a needy boy you are, Lukey," Ashton poured some lube from the coffee table drawer, onto his fingers, "'Gonna prep you now, 'k, sweetheart?"  Ashton asked, pressing kissed to Lukey's lower back.

"Ngh, _please_ , daddy."  Luke moaned out.

Ashton chuckled and rubbed the pads of two fingers against Luke's twitching hole.  He slowly pushed his middle finger in and moved it in and out just as slow.

"F-fuck, daddy, more more more."  Luke was babbling as Ashton added two more fingers after the first, stretching Luke's hole out on his long fingers.  

"Ya, baby.  Does that feel good?  Does daddy make you feel good?"  Ashton crooked his finger inside of Luke, searching for his prostate.  

"Fuck, yes, daddy.   _Oh_!  Fuck, right there!"  Luke rocked forward as Ashton hit his spot, moaning sporadically.  

"That's right, baby.  Moan for daddy.  My good boy."  Ashton continued to fuck Luke with his fingers and curl them towards his prostate.  Every time he hit it, Luke would give a high pitch moan.  

Ashton decided that if he didn't plug him up soon, Luke would cum all over the couch and he would be too tired be fucked again.  

"Lukey?"  Ashton slowed the speed of his fingers.  

"Mhm, daddy?  Oh fuck, oh fuck, _oh_ _**fuck**_!"  Luke was being particularly loud.

"Are you ready for your toy, princess?  Because daddy wants to see it in you."  Ashton grabbed said toy in his hands.  Waiting to plunge it strait into his boy's waiting hole.

"Oh, yes please, daddy."  Luke hung his head down as Ashton stopped working his fingers against Luke's inner walls.

He took his hand completely out of Luke's ass and placed the lubed up toy at his entrance, but didn't push it in yet.  Luke whined and tried to push himself into it.

"No, no, no, princess, you'll hurt yourself if you go fast," Ashton started, "It's thicker than daddy's cock and I know how much that makes you scream."  Ashton smirked at his words and pressed the tip into Luke.

Luke moaned out as he envelope more and more of the toy.  His walls almost sucking it in as he clenched around the plug.

"You know what I should have done, baby?"  Ashton pushed the toy in about half way.

" _Oh_ , what, daddy?"  Luke moaned as Ashton twisted the plug around and pressed in into Luke harder.

"I should've came in your ass, then plugged it up with this baby.  You would have my cum inside you untill I took the toy out."  Ashton pressed the toy in all the way and spit around Luke's stretched hole.

Luke mewled as he clenched around the toy.  Relishing in the feeling of being so full.  

"'Love it daddy.  I love it so much." Luke breathed out, still on all fours as Ashton moved out from behind him.  

"Agh, _fuck_ , princess, you look so good with a plug in your ass.  My pretty baby."  Ashton sat down on the love seat facing the couch.  He took his cock in his hands and slowly started to stroke himself.

"Show daddy how much you love being filled up.  Play with yourself, baby, and let daddy see."  Ashton commanded from his seat. 

Luke's arms gave out at Ashton's words and he hissed as his cock came into contact with the fabric of the couch cushions.  His head was wet with sweat and pushed up against the couch, looking at Ashton.  

Luke slowly picked his hips up, dragging his dick on the couch and feeling his huge plug move inside him.  His jaw was slack with silent moans.  

He continued to grind his dick against the couch and let his new toy work its magic.

Ashton was fully hard again and couldn't wait to fuck the boy any longer.  He would watch Luke fuck himself with his toy another time. Luke didn't seem to have the energy to do that to himself it looked like, either.  

Ashton got up from the seat he was on and walked toward Luke, who didn't seem to register the movement, only kept grinding himself into the couch.  

"Up, baby.  Daddy's gonna fuck you now."  Ashton said softly but his tone had an edge to it.  Luke didn't respond.  He just kept on going.  

Ashton realized that Luke had slipped far into his headspace, so much so that he was almost oblivious to anything except touch; non-responsive to words and most actions.

Ashton knelt down to Luke's level, and took his baby's face in his hand, "Sweetheart, hey.  Honey, it's daddy.  Can you come back to daddy please?"  Ashton saw a flicker of something cross the boy's eyes.

"Daddy,"  Luke croaked out, "want you- want you to fuck me,"  He breathed, "please." Luke added.

Ashton groaned, even deep in his headspace Luke was still the politest boy.   _Especially_ when he wanted to be fucked.  

"Of course, princess."  Ashton moved Luke into a sitting position on the couch.  

"C'mere, baby." He then sat beside him and pulled Luke onto his lap.  Ashton turned and layed down and pulled Luke to straddle him.

Luke was sitting just below Ashton's crotch, on his haunches, slowly rubbing himself up and down  Ashton's legs.

"You want to ride me, princess?  Sit on daddy's cock?"  Ashton grabbed Luke's hips to still them.  Luke had come back up slightly, and could now form sentences.

"Yes, daddy, _please_!"  He was frantically humping Ashton's legs now, searching for friction on his cock.  

"Oh, fuck, babe.  Stick your ass up so daddy can reach it."  Ashton commanded.  Luke did as he was told, laying his body on top of Ashton's and sticking his ass up in the air.  

Ashton groped his cheeks before reaching for the plug situated in between them.  He toyed with it before pulling it out though.  He twisted it and pushed it in and out before fully retracting it from Luke's clenching hole.  

"D-daddy, oh, fuck, let me ride you, _uh_!"  Luke whined when Ashton pulled it out.  

"Mmh, fuck, patience, Lukey," Ashton said, reaching for a condom on the coffee table as he placed the butt plug there as well.

Ashton ripped open the package and slid the rubber down his hard cock.

"You ready, baby?" Ashton questioned, and pushed Luke's bum back down.  

"Mhm, yes, daddy."  He said, lifting his head off of Ashton's chest and into a sitting position on Ashton's lap, practically on top of his dick.

"Sit on it then, baby, sit on daddy's cock."  Ashton grabbed his dick as Luke positioned himself above it, ready to sink down.  Luke started his descent down Ashton's massive shaft and let out a string of moans to go along with it.

"That's right, baby boy, _fuck_.  Keep going, all the way down, sweetheart."  Ashton praised Luke as he sank to the hilt.

Luke paused once he reached the bottom and he was impaled on Ashton's cock.  He gave a testing gyration of his hips which resulted in moans from both boys.

"How does it feel baby?  Can you feel me here?"  Ashton pressed his hand into Luke's lower tummy and thrusted up minutely.  

"Can feel you everywhere," Luke whined and tried, pathetically, to raise and lower himself on Ashton.

"Can't do it, daddy.  M' too tired.  Need you to fuck me."  Luke slurred and collapsed onto Ashton's chest.

"Oh I'll fuck you alright, sweetheart." Ashton growled and flipped the two of them over, cock still inside Luke, and hovered over his boy.

Ashton rammed his cock into Luke and smashed their lips together in a heated kiss.  Luke wrapped his legs around Ashton's waist as Ashton pounded into him.

"Fuck, I love you so much, princess.  You take my cock so well."  Ashton said, breathlessly.  

"Love yo- love your cock so much, daddy.  Feels so good.  Always want it."  Luke whispered, sounding a bit delirious.  Ashton was relentlessly thrusting into Luke and Luke was giving small ' _Ah_ , _Ah_ , _Ah's_ ' whenever Ashton hit his prostate, which was often.  

"Gonna cum, daddy, I'm gonna cum!"  Luke just about shouted in Ashton's ears.

"Me to, baby, fuck, let me hear you.  Scream my name, tell the neighbours who's fucking you this good."  Ashton growled back, thrusting slower but harder and focused more on hitting Luke's spot.

" _Oh_ , daddy, _oh_ , fuck ash- _ugh_ , daddy!" Luke cried as Ashton kept hitting his prostate head on, his mind swimming.

"That's right, sweetheart, cum for daddy.  Cum on daddy's cock."  Ashton took Luke's angry red cock in his hand, pulling at the head while Luke writhed under him.

"I'm, cumming, I'm cumm-, daddy..." Luke trailed off mid sentance as his vision whent completely white and he came like a freight train.  

Thick, white ribbons of cum painted both Luke and Ashton's tummys as Ashton milked the last drops out of him.  Luke whent limp below Ashton as he himself, finished inside of Luke with a groan.  Ashton stilled as he came inside the condon, and rode out his orgasm inside Luke untill he was shaking.  

Ashton pulled out slowly, knowing how sensitive Luke would be, and got up to dispose of the condom and grab the baby whipes from the coffee table drawer.

Luke was as good as passed out.  Lying on the couch totally spent, and so far under he didn't realize Ashton was cleaning them off.  It wasn't untill Ashton put boxers back on the both of them and pulled Luke into his lap, that he started to come back to reality.

"Hey, sweet boy,"  Ashton whispered and kissed Luke's forehead, a hand raking through his blond hair, "are you doing ok?"

"Yeah," Luke trailed off happily and nestled into Ashton's chest, "that was so good."

Ashton chuckled, "It was, baby.  You did so good."  

Luke smiled against Ashton's peck and gave a light kiss to his nipple.  Ashton shivered but snaked both of his arms tighter around Luke as they started to doze off on the couch.

"Love you, angel."  Ashton whispered.

"Love you to."  Luke replied softly, on the edge of sleep.  

Ashton would definitely be buying more "presents" for his boy in the future.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
